


Full of Surprises

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho finds a delightful surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

He is amused, the smile that threatens to escape him is hurriedly stifled by a raised brow and a curious noise from the back of his throat. His hands reach over and settle over the curve of the hipbones, his fingers denting the flesh softly as he presses them gently into the pale skin.

He hears the deep breathing – sees the chest rise and fall, as the hands settle over his shoulders; nestling into the leather of the loveseat. He raises his head, willing himself to focus on the face instead of the rising and falling of the pale chest before him, and catches the mole of the chin – he always did have a weakness for that part of him. He smiles softly, before removing one of his hand from the hips only to place in under the chin, his finger and thumb holding it in place.

He runs his thumb lightly over the mole; earning a grin in the process. He stares at the full bottom lip as it curved into that adorable wide smile of his and he can feel his insides feel all warm, become highly protective – thinking to himself that he wants to cherish it, to keep it present every time. His hand slides over the jaw, thumbing the corner of the smile and before brushing it lightly over the lightly pinked and abused full bottom lip.

The movement is little and the weight is not much, but he can see him becoming a little flushed and restless. He feels the thighs tightening around his own and the weight becoming more obvious on his lap – it causes his brain to stop thinking momentarily when he feels the toes wriggle by his upper knee, making him remember the position they were in.

He knew for sure that the latter was always full of surprises – it was one of the reasons he had been intrigued, amused and definitely interested. His gaze becomes focused on the rosy mouth momentarily, as if in a trance, and he finds his hand sliding over to the small of the small back; the warmness of the freed body pressed against his covered one caused him to let out a small satisfied noise – his mouth is gently pressed over the mole, his lips parted lightly, his tongue peeking a little for a taste.

Amused, he pulls his head back and leads his gaze to follow the jawline up to the prominent cheeks, slightly flushed at the attention. The long eyelashes fluttering in place, and he has the urge to puff some air on them to see them flutter more so. His lips settle on the cheek, sliding his nose gently over the skin, breathing in his scent when he nosed the sideburns; nuzzling happily against the red ear. His mouth parts a little to nibble on the soft flesh of the ear, earning the fluttering of lashes open and parted mouth in a small surprised gasp.

It causes his stomach to churn and heat to pool at the pit of his stomach. He grins – lightly biting before puffing warm breath on the wet skin. He feels him squirm and hears him let out a quiet moan against his ear, making his hand grip the waist. His other hand, now placed on the back of his head, digging his fingers into the messy brown hairs, enjoying the feel of the short strands sliding through his fingers.

 _God, you're such a tease,_ he hears the hoarse voice full of want. He loves the tone of voice he gets when the latter is on the verge of breaking down.

 _I think of this as foreplay,_ he answers in return. His hand – now resting on his back, as the other one grips the hip, slides over the hunched back; his finger moving down each knob available – _besides, you started this,_ he concludes.

He hears some grumbling into his ear, and he knows that despite the witty comebacks, the sarcastic comments and blunt responses – his lover became quiet, needy and plaint when it was only them. It's as if he let his hard shell layer to fall apart and expose that vulnerable part of himself for only his lover to see.

It has been proven to him over and over again; and this time, it was no different. Specially, when he had walked into the condo – removing his jacket in the process and folding his sleeves into a more relaxed fashion, to dropping his keys on the counter, before settling himself on the loveseat. He'd been taken aback when he noticed him walking around the hallway post – naked, towards him.

He could only admire the paleness of the body – the alabaster skin seemingly translucent with the light illuminating him, and the not so sensual movements that his lover tried to pull. His lips had twitched and his brows had risen up to his hairline when he followed the walking pale body to the straddling position on his lap.

Now he raises his head to catch sight of those brown speckled with gold eyes – they were lit with want, and amusement. He did always love seeing those eyes light up; seeing them take in a deeper shade of brown – molten like, when he was being lustful. He loved seeing the eyelashes fluttering close when something felt particularly good.

 _It's not fair that Sho-chan is still fully dressed,_ his lover admonishes. His hand trailing down over Sho's chest, steadily popping the buttons open. Sho grins and leans up to lightly bite the chin where the mole was in place; he sighs against the wet patch of flesh, as his own hands appreciate the exposed body.

 _It's not fair that Kazu is this tempting,_ Sho retorts playfully. His face leaning to hide against the crook of Nino's neck. Nino wriggles on top of him, teasingly. Sho grunts deep in his throat and tighten his hold on to the waist. The warmness of the body is perfectly fitting to his own and that thought causes him to growl possessively, gently sucking on the bony shoulder – marks, Sho was fully aware that Nino didn't particularly liked them, but he wasn't really stopped; more so when Nino tended to start things.

 

\- * -

 

 _I think, that you are just a tease,_ Sho says evenly, eying the one person that would get him to do anything they wanted. Nino's eyes are bright with both delight and mischief, that really, Sho can't even begin to find a proper excuse – not like he would ever need one, to turn down a tempting playful Nino.


End file.
